


Go to m0therfxck 3

by LowBatteries



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBatteries/pseuds/LowBatteries
Summary: I’m so vegetable so You can blame me.
Relationships: Seulgi&Wendy
Kudos: 2





	Go to m0therfxck 3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so vegetable so You can blame me.

姜把按在自己眼皮上的鍋鏟按壓，眼皮像剛放入鍋的肉排被擠壓得變小變大，他實在是太睏了。何況是開著暖氣的便利店，旁邊關東煮機器咕嚕咕嚕的像是在模仿他喉嚨的同時散發著熱氣，貼著鴨舌帽的額頭不知道是吐出第幾輪的汗水，壓得過狠的鴨舌帽讓頭頂的器官扭曲得難受。

姜努力讓乾燥的眼球轉動看時鐘，他還有5分鐘下班，是個好消息，不僅能拿到時薪還可以回家睡覺，洗澡可能要拖到明天早晨。得病的姜不喜歡洗澡，也不喜歡滿身汗漬上床，可腦袋裡的工人們聽不懂豹子的訴求，只有延後一個選擇。

掛鐘指針快要移到12的時候那機械的歡迎聲和門與滑輪摩擦的聲音響起來了，姜勸說自己不要露出最近看起來很明顯的犬牙，沒有人說歡迎光臨的時候會露出犬牙。

孫想念期間限定口味的棒棒糖，尤其是在枯燥的面試之後，也許還需要一杯珍珠奶茶，那樣他的教練又會與他爭論，還是一根棒棒糖就好，他想。

孫在選購棒棒糖的時候當然注意不到姜脫掉工作服準備下班，直到兩個人在收銀台擦肩而過，直到他聽到他小聲說的謝謝。

“我還以為你在養病”  
“今天好像沒有那麼嚴重”

孫總是對其他人的身體狀態過於關心，準備淋雨回家的姜也是其中一個，含著棒棒糖都不能讓他用輕快的語氣說話。兩個人這週原本是不應該見面的，姜週一就為週五無法守約的事情發了簡訊給孫，理由是病毒性感冒。今天出門應該帶口罩，姜看著孫稍微鬆開的藍色領帶想著。

“我送你回去吧，我的傘可以容下兩個人”

孫懷疑姜除了身上的雙排扣外套之外沒有得病的地方，沒怎麼修理的鬍子和眼睛裡幾根微不足道的血絲，對抽菸的人來說這算不算正常？孫想得越來越多，在腦子裡把姜的拼圖和癮君子的混在一起拼，真希望自己處於可以說教他的位置。他開始覺得懷疑的自己像四十三歲擔心丈夫跑了的怨婦。他打消了這些奇怪念頭，躲進姜舉著的傘，沒人希望傘的金屬支架塌在姜頭上。

這怪病折磨得姜難受，他恨不得把自己屁股上毛絨絨的長條東西剪了，內褲無法提到腰，每走一步尾巴下的棉布皺摺似乎都在變多。姜時不時提一下褲子保持前面不會掉下去，儘管這樣幾分鐘一次的動作也讓他很難受，前面很難受。

姜當然不能在雨天與炮友打同一把傘走路的時候勃起，就算今天是週五。

兩個人在姜家樓下站了快2分鐘了，潮濕的青苔要爬上孫的皮鞋，吸附在牆壁上的水管裂痕好像加了幾道。姜不敢去看旁邊的人，眼神接觸到的話好像自己說的謊就會暴露，於是盯著小區綠化的雜草看，盯著自己沾滿雨水的板鞋看，甚至聽起雨滴砸在傘上的聲音。

現在兩個人上樓喝杯茶總比在這幹站著好，姜希望家裡的紅茶包沒有過期。

一切看起來都是完美的普通朋友見面，孫等待姜洗澡時發現角落洗衣籃裡雜亂的衣服，他耐心地讀完每件衣服的注意事項把分類好的髒衣服抱起來走進衛生間，看到裸體的姜，看到了他濕漉漉的頭髮，看到隨著他脊椎線流下的水珠，當然也看到他頭頂的兩個耳朵和屁股上的尾巴。

好像不是很完美了。

小豹子的秘密被揭穿了，撕下了人類的皮膚。我們出去泡杯茶吧，我是指去廚房，姜帶著無奈的笑容轉頭對孫說到。孫看著他的尾巴滴水，看著尾巴隨著毛巾在身上的運動輕微搖擺著，看著地板上快要形成的小水坑，捏著懷裡髒衣服的一角。乾燥的尾巴是否更大，是否與路邊的可愛小貓是同一種觸感，這是否算一種謊言，孫在抱著髒衣服退出門外時想著。

廚房燒水壺的尖嘯聲令人欣喜，姜總算可以離開沙發找點事情幹，孫擼起的袖子露出的溫度和絨毛貼著他小臂上隆起的血管，實在讓人難以忍受。

“糖還是檸檬？”  
“兩塊糖，謝謝”

實際上糖還沒有融化掉孫就解下領帶扭開領子下面其他的扣子，讓姜的手把檸檬味也帶到了他身上，褪下可愛的背帶，扒掉他的天藍色襯衫。姜顯得不耐煩了，尾巴開始掃著孫的褲腿，他從背心旁邊開始親吻孫的鎖骨，吻到一動不動的喉結，吻到耳背碰到溫熱的耳釘，鑽進他的口腔舔著奶茶味的牙齒交換著一點不渴望紅茶的唾液，離開時姜的犬齒捨不得地劃到了他的嘴唇。

姜脫下還沒穿熱乎的T恤，撕掉孫上身最後的包裝，跪下來去啃咬白嫩發紅的腹部，有訓練的痕跡可還是軟呼呼的，微微鼓起的腹肌像是子彈射擊豹子唯一殘留的理智。形狀分明的肋骨和檸檬味的腹肌他都要吃，牙齒劃到上面還有水果沙拉，今天沙拉的主菜是抗感冒的草莓，姜摟著他的腰用舌頭畫著形狀，最後再咬起立著的乳頭。孫把胳膊放在姜肩上，鼻子伸進姜毛絨絨的頭頂，兩個小耳朵上的針毛蹭得他癢癢的，用手去摸還會舒服地擺動。姜被孫撫摸得很舒服，讓他更渴望孫身上的味道，當然不是指他噴的過於老成的古龍水，是股奶香味，是溫熱的全脂牛奶，一口喝下嘴唇上會帶著白鬍子。

姜的雞巴早就硬起來了，但他想多吃幾口肉排，解開孫的褲拉鍊對於發情的小豹子可是件難事，要擺開纏在胳膊上的背帶，要看準圓鼓鼓的地方。但是他看不準，他想向上看，想穿過孫的胸肌和粉嫩乳頭看他泛著潮紅的臉蛋，想看他毛絨絨的眉毛扭在一起，想啃上他草莓牛奶味的嘴唇，想聽他的斷斷續續的喘息。

姜甩掉自己的短褲，托起孫的屁股就進去了。一切都太快了，孫還沒來得及用手抓著什麼姜就開始動了，撞得孫的背部肌肉和沙發摩擦，髮絲貼著靠背，還差幾釐米就要碰到了，但豹子不會。孫覺得自己的聲音也許有點大，儘管那不是自己想要發出來的，他想用手把嘴巴封住，可是豹子的雞巴在自己裡面摩擦得實在太愉快了，他根本使不上勁，手掌像烤乾的橘子皮一樣微微蜷縮著。

所以孫還是在發出一些聲音，一些哼哼唧唧一些喘息，這是好的這讓姜很開心，大腦裡的工人甚至發起革命拆掉了叫感冒的動物園，到底是不是動物園工人們也不是很確定，唯一確定的是裡面關了一隻飢餓又兇猛的豹子。

姜啃了啃無意搭在他肩膀的腳和小腿腹，然後將胳膊伸進沙發和孫皮膚的夾層，把孫抱了起來，扶緊了他圓潤多汁的屁股，用胳膊讓他一上一下地運動。孫胳膊摟著姜的脖頸，腿環著他的腰，差點碰到他的大尾巴。一副考拉的樣子，只看肩膀以上以為只是金髮躲在豹子肩膀裡哭，只看下面，孫的龜頭甚至貼著姜下腹的絨毛在出汁。

事實上孫還是碰到了姜的尾巴，他不知道貓科動物的尾巴根居然這麼敏感，他無意識地用小腿去蹭動物毛和人類皮膚的交界處，一小撮毛髮掃著姜剛才留下的牙印，癢癢的。孫能感覺到支撐他的胳膊一陣顫抖，捏他屁股的手更用力動作也更快了，好像是做錯了。

孫一直貼緊著姜，導致姜小腹上那些絨毛讓孫很不好受，需要一些溫柔的撫摸，可惜兩個人都沒有空閒的手，只有這些張牙舞爪的絨毛，甚至還沾到了一些到他的雞巴上。它甚至在空氣中微微搖擺，姜運動得實在太快了，他噴在孫身上的鼻息也越來越重，也發出了一些奇怪的聲音，他最後又咬上孫的肩頭，孫的耳垂和耳釘，最後把牙齒落在珍貴的鎖骨上，射了。

孫晚一點才射，東西黏在了姜的腹肌和下面的絨毛上，也有一些在自己身上。兩個人沒有管身上黏糊糊的汗和精液混合在一起，沒有管雞巴上的絨毛，沒有管鎖骨上的牙印，姜甚至沒有拔出來，他們這樣抱了很久，沒有弄髒姜的客廳，也沒有弄髒孫面試用的西裝，如果皺摺不算的話，也沒有打灑瓷杯裡快涼了的紅茶，所以這次見面不算差，應該算很美好。

“我一直在想我們到底算不算朋友”  
“我們應該是”他說，“比較特別的朋友”

所以孫也要咬一口姜的下顎，趁他窩在自己旁邊看電影睡著的時候。


End file.
